playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden
Raiden is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Raiden's in-game rival is Cole MacGrath. Biography ' LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE AGAIN!' Trained for combat at an early age, Raiden is a former member of the FOXHOUND special forces. He has been outfitted with a cybernetic exoskeleton and prosthetic limbs to increase his prowess in battle. Though trained to be effective with all types of weaponry, Raiden is particularly adept at wielding swords which resonate at high frequencies, cutting through enemies with surgical precision. Gameplay Raiden, like Dante, is a combo-heavy character and uses his sword to rack up his AP. He is also one of the only characters to sport a parry counter-attack. Movelist center (Square Moves) * Single Hand Cut (Single Hand Cut 4-hit Combo) - file:btn_square.png (file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png) :''' Raiden peforms a close range attack with his high frequency blade. Continue to press square for the full combo to come out. * '''Backward Stab - Backward file:btn_square.png :' Raiden performs a backward stab without turning around. Press square for a follow-up hit. * '''Leaping Cut '- Forward file:btn_square.png ''': Raiden leaps forward and cuts. * Launching Cut '-' Up file:btn_square.png :''' Raiden launches the enemy up, can be followed by a jump. * '''Jumping Roll Cut - Down file:btn_square.png' :' Raiden bounces the enemy off the ground following a jump roll motion. * Aerial Cut (Aerial Cut 5-hit Combo) - file:btn_square.png (Air) - (file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png) :' Raiden slashes the enemy in the air. Continue to press square for the full combo to come out. * '''Spinning Roll Cut -' Forward file:btn_square.png ''(Air) :'' Raiden spins forward, parallel to the ground, slashing enemies in his way. * 'Air Launching Cut -' Up file:btn_square.png ''(Air) :'' 'Raiden lifts the enemy up with his blade. * '''Downward Slash -' Down file:btn_square.png (Air) :' Raiden slashes downward straight from the air center (Triangle Moves) * '''Heavy Combos -' file:btn_triangle.png ': '"There are four paths down the Triangle Heavy Combos" - (Triangle, Triangle, Triangle, Triangle), (Triangle, Square, Triangle), (Triangle, Triangle, Square, Triangle), (Triangle, Triangle, Triangle, Square, Triangle) * 'Hundred Hit Kick -' Forward file:btn_triangle.png : Raiden performs a series of rapid kicks on the enemy and then ejects him. * 'Upward Sweep -' Up ''file:btn_triangle.png ': 'Raiden sweep-kicks upward. * '''Ashibarai -' Down file:btn_triangle.png ': '''Raiden does a 360 degree crounching sweep kick. * '''Whirlwind Kick -' file:btn_triangle.png ''(Air) '': Raiden spins in air like a whirlwind. * 'Dive Kick -' Forward file:btn_triangle.png ''(Air)'' : Raiden kicks diagonally downward from midair. * 'Air Upward Sweep -' Up file:btn_triangle.png'' (Air) '': Raiden sweep-kicks upward in air. * '''Heel Drop Kick - ''Down'' file:btn_triangle.png (Air)' : '''Raiden kicks the enemy directly below him. center (Circle Moves) * '''Counter -' file:btn_circle.png : 'Raiden counters the enemy's attack. * '''Charging Cut -' Forward file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden slides forward and cuts. Hold down circle button to slide more distance. * '''Horse Jump -' Up file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden horse jump over another enemy. * '''lai-giri -' Down file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden instantly gets next to an enemy within a. * '''Counter -' file:btn_circle.png (Air) ': '''Raiden counters the enemy's attack * '''Air Charging Cut -' Forward file:btn_circle.png ''(Air) '': Raiden slides forward and cuts. Hold down circle button to slide more distance. * '''Stomp -'' Up'' file:btn_circle.png (Air) : 'Raiden catches the enemy with an upward kick and stomps on the enemy. * '''Drill -' Down file:btn_circle.png ''(Air) '': Raiden pins an enemy with his blade from air. (Throws) * '''Forward Throw - ''Right Analog Stick Forward'' : '''Raiden throws an enemy forward with his blade. * '''Up Throw -'' Right Analog Stick Up'' : '''Raiden bounces an enemy with his blade. * '''Zan-Datsu -'' Right Analog Stick Down '': Raiden takes AP or item from the enemy as he cuts though the enemy. (Trigger Moves) * Item Pick-up -''' ': '''Pick up items, initiate mash-up. * '''Counter -' ': '''Raiden counters incoming attacks, successful counter can result in a follow-up hit. * '''Evade -' + ''Left Analog Stick '': Safely rolls though attacks; vulnerable at the beginning and end. (Super Moves) *Two Hand Top' - (Level 1) ':' Raiden does an upside-down spinkick, cutting through surrounding enemies with his blade. *'Blade Mode' - (Level 2) ':' Raiden stuns surrounding opponents with a blast, then follows up with free cuts with his blade. *'Boxed In' - (Level 3) ':' Raiden's opponents are trapped in cardboard boxes. After Raiden closes his ninja mask, Raiden can then proceed to slash open the boxes to find the other players and eliminate them. Quotes from ''Playstation All-Stars *'Character Select:' **''"Ah! Finally!"'' **''"Here we go!"'' *'Item Pick-Up:' **''"Yes."'' **''"Now we're talking." **"Nice." **"Now you're talking." **"Just what I needed."'' **''"This will keep me going."'' **''"Ah! Finally!"'' **''"Here we go!"'' **''"Good."'' **''"Perfect."'' **''"Seems useful."'' *'Successful KO:' **''"Eager to lose?"'' **''"I've lost count!"'' **''"Who's next?"'' **''"I'm merciless."'' **''"Ready for more!"'' **''"Justice has been served."'' **''"That was fun."'' **''"Rot in Hell!"'' **''"Quick. But not painless."'' **''"God have mercy."'' **''"I'm getting bored."'' **''"You stained my blade!"'' **''"Weak!"'' **''"You left me no choice."'' **''"Nothing personal."'' **''"No need to thank me."'' **''"Don't thank me."'' **''"Rest in pieces."'' **''"Pathetic."'' **''"Disgrace."'' **''"Never rise again."'' **''"That was revenge."'' **''"Faster than you thought!"'' **''"It was me or you. So it was you."'' **''"You're the competition?"'' **''"Don't blink, or else."'' **''"My blade will show you the end."'' **''"Threatened? You should be."'' **''"Let's cut to the end now."'' **''"You don't have to hold back."'' **''"You've already lost."'' **''"Savor your last breath!"'' *'Respawn:' **''"Still ticking"'' **''"Good to go!"'' **''"I'm out for revenge!"'' **''"Come out and play!"'' **''"Lighting will strike again!"'' **''"Back in the fray."'' **''"Back to inflict pain"'' **''"You miss me?"'' **''"Now I'm pissed!"'' **''"Not ready to die!."'' **''"Until death."'' **''"Not ready to give up."'' **''"Until the end."'' **''"Hopeless." *'During Boxed In:' **"Playtime is over!"'' Introduction and Ending Animation Introduction Raiden stands up from a squatting position and turns to face the camera while unsheathing his sword. Winning Screen Raiden strikes a ninja pose. Raiden spins his sword around with his foot, and then catches it with his hand. Losing Screen Raiden puts his sword into the ground and falls down. Taunts Raiden points his sword out and cuts the air, saying "Your time has come!" Rival Cole MacGrath Reason: Cole believes that Raiden is a Conduit and asks if he'll join him. Raiden turns down the alliance, believing that Cole is after him in a threatening manner. (Raiden's Story) Connection: Cole MacGrath and Raiden are associated with electricity, with Cole MacGrath being able to control it and Raiden being named after a mythological electrical creature in Japanese mythology. Raiden is the god of Thunder. Costumes Black Raiden Raiden's ninja exoskeleton as seen in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Skull Suit Raiden's sneaking suit which he wore in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. White Raiden Raiden as he appears in the beginning of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. Gallery render_raiden.png|Raiden, as he appears in All-Stars Raiden.png r1.png RaidenIn.png Raiden1.PNG r2.png Raiden2.PNG Raiden4.PNG Raiden3.PNG Raiden5.PNG|Raiden's Level 1 Super Move Raiden6.PNG|Raiden's Level 2 Super Move Raiden level 3.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move placeholder.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Raiden7.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Cole vs Raiden intro.png|Cole MacGrath rivalry in the intro Raiden intro .png|in the intro White_Raiden.png|White Raiden costume R Arcade.png|Meeting Cole Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Raiden Trailer Raiden PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Seth Killian's Raiden Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars] Trivia *Raiden's level 3 Super is similar to Sackboy's, in which he traps the other characters and must find them. **This is also a reference to another Metal Gear protagonist, Solid Snake, who is famous for hiding in boxes during stealth missions. *Raiden is the fourth third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first three being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima and Dante. *Raiden is the second character to be revealed alone, the first being Evil Cole MacGrath. Category:Konami Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Metal Gear Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters